


Insect Adventures

by IvyViolet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, might add more chapters might not idk, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyViolet/pseuds/IvyViolet
Summary: ......A poor boy's only friends are insects......
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Insect Adventures

Once upon a time, a young human was eating an apple, as he ate, he wondered in the apple would be a good food for ants. The young man sat his apple on the ground near an ant hill and watched as it slowly disappeared.

As the boy grew, he continued feeding the ants each day, and leaving sugar water when he could, as a result the ants grew fond of the man, when one day the boy failed to show up, the ants went looking for him, to find him being beat up. The ant colony, led by their seven queens, grew into a large beast behind the man, scaring off his attacker, and saving the man's life. When the man turned to see what had happened to scare his attacker away, he was met with the sight of his ant friends. The ants saw the man give them a large smile, then he turned and beckoned for them to follow, leading them to a new bakery. The man walked inside and came out with two loaves of freshly baked bread, and presented them to his friends and rescuers.

This was not the last time the man would thank the ants, and the ants weren’t the only insects that grew fond of the boy, his insect adventures were only beginning.


End file.
